


the headless fuck

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Finger Fucking, Head Fucking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on "celty has no head and you shove ur fingers in her head... are you finger fucking her head"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the headless fuck

Shinra was finger fucking Celty in the head cause her blackness is endless as he fingers her head hole because no head Celty.

Nothing happens.

Celty sucks in Shinra’s hand like a black hole but it is ok.


End file.
